Selectively shaped ice cream confections, including those incorporating a plurality of extruded chromatically distinct strata therein, have long been available for retail purchase and consumption. The formation of such products, due to the ready extrudability of ice cream over a relatively wide temperature range and attendant capability of retaining its shape for an appreciable period of time following extrusion, has posed no particular fabrication problems. However, attempts to utilize such fabrication processes for the commercial production of selectively shaped sherbet confections that incorporate a plurality of extruded strata therein have been unsuccessful due to the basically different physical characteristics of sherbet. More specifically sherbet, under conditions that permit its extrusion, is not sufficiently self sustaining to effectively retain its extruded shape for the necessary periods of time to further commercially process the extruded product.